Lu Kang
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Brown | Fur color = Gray | Clothing = Brown pants and green sash | Other attributes = | Also known as = Lu, Xi'an Po, His Imperial Highness, His Royal Highness, His Majesty , Emperor Lu Kang, The Emperor, Ruler of all of China, Emperor of all of China | Status = Living | Residence = Emperor's Palace | Occupation = Emperor of China (in "Emperors Rule") | Family = The Emperor (Legends of Awesomeness) (Grandfather) | Combat style = Improvised style of kung fu | Master(s) = Po | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Royal Pain" | Last appearance = "Emperors Rule" | Voiced by = }} Lu Kang (later christened Xi'an Po) is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the royal grandson of the Emperor (Legends of Awesomeness), now having taken his place as the current Emperor (title) of China. He first appeared in the episode "Royal Pain", where he was brought to Po, Shifu and the Furious Five to train and master kung fu in order to claim his royal birthright. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Lu Kang is the heir and grandson of the Emperor (Legends of Awesomeness). In order to claim the throne, he was sent to the Jade Palace masters in order to learn kung fu and prove himself worthy. as Emperor]] In "Emperors Rule", Lu Kang returns to the Jade Palace as Emperor. He mentions that the Emperor stepped down from the throne and named him as the successor. The group is surprised it's him. He came to appoint Po to be his army commander and head of the imperial security. After leaving the Jade Palace, Po discovers that one of Lu Kang's advisors, Pang Bing, is a villain who wants to control the world through mind control. When the evil of prizes the furious five in locating are on a runaway to the capital to stop Pang Bing from controlling the world. <-- What is this last sentence trying to say? Personality Lu Kang is much like Po: childish, excitable, panicky, and exceedingly clumsy, often breaking objects and getting his hooves stuck in a pickle jar. He is also humble, preferring others to call him Lu, Initially, he lacked self-confidence due to no one believing in him. However, when he gained confidence in himself, he was able to improve greatly in kung fu, and used his new-found strength to ultimately defeat his treacherous personal emissary and earn his place in the royal family, being in line for the royal throne. He still, however, remained a klutz afterward, but conceding that he was "an awesome klutz". Fighting style In his time training with Po, Lu Kang has learned to master a variety of weapons. He has shown to have great skills, particularly with the bamboo staff, a short jumprope, and the crossbow. Although he has mastered skills of kung fu, Lu Kang is still quite clumsy with the weapon, as shown when he trains with Po. Relationships his Grandfather The Emperor deemed his grandson as clumsy and unfit for being heir to the throne, and so he sent him away to the Jade Palace masters in hopes that Lu Kang would better himself and prove he was worthy of the title. He soon steps down and names Lu Kang as his successor. Po Po had faith in Lu Kang because Po went through the same situation. But Po had to make a magic bean pod, so Lu Kang could have self-confidence. Meng Tao Lu Kang relied on Meng Tao as both his adviser and caretaker. Eventually, when Meng Tao saw how well Lu Kang was doing, the adviser mutinied and hired Hundun to kill him. Pang Bing Pang Bing was a servant. She plotted to overthrow him and control the world with mind control, but she needed him as her slave because his mind was too weak for her to control him. Clothing Lu Kang wears a simple pair of brown sweatpants and a green sash across his waist. Trivia * Though spelled slightly different, Lu Kang is also the name of from the popular fighting game series, . * He likes olives. Gallery Images Lu_kang_and_his_guards.jpeg| Emperor_.jpeg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References de:Lu Kang es:Lu Kang Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Bovids Category: Royalty Category:Heroes